There are many devices detecting and outputting coordinates of an inspection target, such as position precision measurement devices or defect inspection devices. For example, the shrinkage level of circuit patterns in semiconductor devices is advanced to a few nanometers. In addition, an improvement of precision is also accelerated in a coordinate output devices used for the inspection.